It Started That Morning
by temptresslove
Summary: With Mikan's mortal enemy, Natsume Hyuuga using pick-up lines on her, Mikan answers back with her own lines. Only, they're not 'pick-up'. They are lines which are purely evil and bad and mean and ev-, I'll stop there, leaving Natsume always speechless.
1. Punching Bag

Disc.: The only things I own are- clothes. :)

**_It Started That Morning_**

**Punching Bag**

You know what I like about this day? Well, when I woke up, the sun was really 'boogsh!' in front of my eyes. I mean, I just woke up, you know, whole. Oh yeah, it was one beautiful, wonderful, amazing, splendid and really lucky morning.

"Hey, doll face. 'Sup?" Natsume Hyuuga sat in front of my desk, looking as casual as he always was. Oh great, now my 'one beautiful, wonderful, amazing, splendid and really lucky morning' is now ruined.

"What. Do. You. Want." I asked him looking more irritated than ever. He smiled his pathetic oh-so-innocent smile at me.

"I was just wondering, you know, if you know who Barbie is." He started with me smugly. Okay, what the hell was going on? Natsume Hyuuga, my worst enemy, was asking me if know Barbie. Hell's gone loose, men. Its gone loose!

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes as I started opening my book. His smile just got bigger.

"Do you know what she is?" He asked stopping my hand mid-way from opening my book.

"Yeah, she's a doll." I rolled my eyes again.

"She's not just a doll, they say she's the most perfect girl in the world." He said while putting his hand on his chest. I looked at him as if he was some kind of mutant alien. I almost wanted to spat the words 'So? Why should I care?' but since I'm really kind and humble and all that…

"Why would I? Or anybody in this world, wanna know that?" Well, bless me for being a good soul! But to my surprise, he didn't scowl. His smile remained plastered on his face.

"Well, I used to believe in them. But then I saw you… What comparison would Barbie have with you?" He finished looking like a perfectly innocent little boy. And by the way he looks at me, I can say that he's waiting for my reaction. I smiled at him as sweetly as I could.

"Uhh, Natsume?" I prepared my newly invented famous line.

"Yeah?" He abruptly said.

"Do I look like some kind of punching bag?"

"No…" His brow rose.

"Then why the hell are you hitting on me?!" Oops, my bad. I meant to say, my newly invented _in_famous _insult_ line.


	2. Fine

Natsume Hyuuga was seated in front of me again.

"Wow. If you were in a book, you must be what they call fine print!" He said. Wait, what? Did he just hit on me again?

"Natsume."

"Yes?" He sighs being ready for about what's about to come.

"Are you like, Edward Cullen?" I asked him while smirking.

"No…" He sighs again.

"That's funny. You're just like him!"

"Oh, so I'm handsome now?" He asked regaining a smirk.

"No. 'Cause you both suck!"


	3. Sandwhich

Disc.: The only things I own are- clothes. :)

**_It Started That Morning_**

**Sandwich**

Natsume Hyuuga was sitting in front of me. In the cafeteria.

And I was mad.

"Mikan?" Oh-kay, guys. Prepare yourself for another pick-up line!

"Yes?" I sighed.

He smiled. "You complete my world." Simple. WUAHAHAHAHA! Well that was corny.

"Natsume, dearest?" He looked up seemed pleased about the dearest thing.

"Yes?"

"Are you some kind of really flavoured sandwich?"

He sighed. "No."

"No? Then why are you being cheesy?!"


	4. With Ruka and Hotaru

Disc.: The only things I own are- clothes. :)

**_It Started That Morning_**

**With Ruka and Hotaru_  
_**

Hotaru Imai wasn't actually the most sociable person on _earth_.

And Hotaru Imai somehow ended up being the best friend of the most bubbly girl in the world that I might as well name her Mineral, Mikan Sakura.

And Mikan Sakura has somehow landed in the heart of the Heart Throb that I might as well date him myself, Natsume Hyuuga.

And Natsume Hyuuga has somehow placed himself on the number one spot of the 'Guys I Hate Most And Never Will Date No Matter What Happens List' of Miss Mikan Sakura.

And that we're talking about the two of them anyway...

**_Mikan's POV_**

I was walking around the hallways searching for my friends. And boy, was I unfortunate!

I stopped walking when I saw Natsume Hyuuga right in front of me. Oh great. Now he has Ruka with him too.

"Ouch!" He put his hand on his cheek. Ruka semi-smiled.

"Are you okay, Natsume?" Ruka said while almost-laughing, at least that's what I think.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing?" I was somehow happy that he didn't try a pick up line on me. Hotaru popped by my side.

"Ruka. Hyuuga. What are the two of you doing?" I wouldn't blame her though. Its not everyday when you see two teenage boys looking like crazy. Natsume was holding Ruka's hand which was on his cheek. Talk about being cheesy. Ruka immediately dropped his hands and whistled.

"Ow! Ow!" Natsume was looking at me now. As if telling me I need to do something. I raised my brow.

"Uhh, Mikan, I think you should ask Natsume why his tooth is aching." I looked at Ruka then cracked. Another pick up line, eh?

"Hahahaha! That's just lame. Anyway, why does your tooth hurt Natsume?" I asked still smiling. He finally sighed with relief.

"Whew." Ruka suddenly piped. I looked at him. Natsume looked at him. Hotaru looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. Your moment."

"Ehem." Mikan cleared her throat. Natsume suddenly jerked his head.

"Oh, Mikan! My tooth hurts!"

"Why?" I was smiling.

"Because you're just so sweet!" Someone laughed. And no, it wasn't me. It wasn't Ruka. It wasn't Natsume.

"Hotaru?" She laughed even more. If you only saw her, there would be big cardboard on her head saying, 'ROTFLMAO'.

"Whoo, Hyuuga. You are one idiotic man.' She started.

"Ehem." Mikan cleared her throat again.

"Oh, sorry. I was supposed to be insulting him more." Hotaru reasoned with me.

"Hyuuga, are you a-"

"Hotaru, I can handle this one. I've got one in mind." Hotaru nodded at me.

"Natsume, you're not really a ruler, are you?" I started sweetly again. Ruka was confused. Hotaru was smriking. Natsume was horrified.

Hotaru and I smirked even more evilly.

"You know why? Cause you can't even think STRAIGHT!" I stormed off. Hotaru gave one last mean smile and left too.

_**Normal POV**_

Ruka looked at Natsume who was just smirking.

"Why are smirking? She _hates_ you."

"No, she doesn't."

"She doesn't?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't know she loves me yet."

"Oh. Right. So uhm, listen, I wanna grab some sharpener."

"Why?"

"Oh, gee. I don't know why! Maybe so I can sharpen your dumb BRAIN! Are you an idiot? She hates you!"


End file.
